Texts from Last Night
by BittyAB18
Summary: A series of short one-shots that are inspired by Texts from Last Night. There will be a variety of couples featured in these stories. Most will be AU; some will be cannon with the movie's plot.
1. Text 1 - Jeca ft Chloe, Aubrey, & Stacie

**Texts from Last Night**

**A Series of Short **_**Pitch Perfect**_** Stories**

**Text 1 –**

**(904):** UPDATE: IM NOT A TEEN MOM LETS GO PARTY

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar.**

**Author's Note: haha I love TFLN. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

After the kiss ended, Beca bit her bottom lip as she and Jesse studied each other amidst the shouting and cheering and claps on the backs that the Bellas (and the two of them because of their heated kiss) were getting. "Beca," he opened his mouth, but she felt the shadow and look of disdain fall over her, and she looked away from him, turning to find Aubrey hovering beside them.

"You know, just because we bonded over the Bellas, it does not mean it's okay to hook up with a Treble!" Aubrey snapped, grabbing the smaller brunette by the arm and jerking her away from said Treble. "Excuse us." Aubrey glared at Jesse like he was scum on her shoe.

"Dude, leave me alone. The season's over, so I can hook up with however I want." Beca said, wrenching her arm from Aubrey's grasp. "You gave me the pitch pipe, which means I'm in charge now. I say that stupid Treble rule gets thrown out the window."

"What Treble rule?" Jesse asked, confused, scratching the back of his head.

"The Bellas _had_ a rule about not being allowed to hook up with the Trebles, and two girls got kicked out after Hood Night, because of it." She emphasized that the rule was not defunct, since she was the new leader of the group.

"Is that why you wouldn't kiss me until now?" He narrowed his eyes. "Dude, I could've been kissing you long before now if it weren't for this stupid rule?"

Beca shook her head at him, whereas Aubrey glowered at the two of them. "Well, probably not…I used the rule as an excuse in my head to explain why I wouldn't let you close, but it was really because of my own shit." She told him, looking down.

"Can we talk, Beca?" He reached for her hand, interlacing their fingers. "The last time we talked…" She nodded her head.

"Beca!" Aubrey said, trying to regain their attention. The two of them ignored her, focusing on each other.

"YO! We're going bar-hopping in the city!" Chloe said, wrapping an arm around Aubrey's waist as she smiled at the three of them. "Get your fake id ready, B." The redhead smiled at Jesse. "Unless you're busy tonight, you know, celebrating with someone else…Hey, Jesse."

"Um, hey, Chloe. The bar hopping—it sounds like fun." He scratched the back of his head. "I think the Trebles had the same thing planned. Maybe we'll see each other out?" He bit his bottom lip. "On the other hand, I think most of the guys were planning on going to strip clubs…"

"Ahh, Stacie's future career." Aubrey said, crossing her arms. Beca and Chloe shot the blonde an irritated look. "What? It was a joke!" She rolled her eyes and pushed past Chloe. "Beca, the bar hopping with the rest of the Bellas is _mandatory_." She said over her shoulder before she made her way to where the rest of the girls were celebrating while the judges tallied their votes for the winning group.

"Don't worry. It's not mandatory. If you two would rather _talk_, then go ahead." Chloe did air quotes around the word 'talk,' before tossing them a wink.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Beca said suddenly. Jesse cocked his head to the side.

"What about finding out who the winners are?" She shrugged.

"Does it really matter?" He stepped into the row, holding a hand out to her.

"Let's go."

* * *

The conversation consisted of Beca describing her whole childhood to Jesse. She talked, and he listened. She had hinted at a screwed up relationship between her and her dad, but she also described the absentee mother, the estranged grandfather post-tattoos and piercings, and the Stepford-like step-mother. She talked about feeling like she's an interloper in her family, no matter where she was. She talked about feeling alone and never wanting to let anyone in, because it was safer that way.

After a while, they stopped talking and sat on a couch in the lobby of the hotel both Barden groups were staying in. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. They just sat there, leaning against each other, not talking, just being together. The rest of them were off getting wasted, but the two of them just sat there in silence, watching the people come and go. "Beca, I…" She shook her head, not ready to hear what he had to say.

"Jesse, don't." She turned her head, and she realized just how close he was in that moment. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes shifting as she studied each inch of his face. She leaned up, kissing him. He laid his hand on her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Someone coughed beside them, and they broke the kiss. "Maybe we should take this upstairs," she suggested, after noticing that they were getting a dirty look from someone sitting not too far away from them with a newspaper in their hands. Who read the newspaper at eleven o'clock at night? A woman dressed in a skintight black dress that was classy and slutty at the same time sat down beside him. Got it. He was picking up a hooker.

"Um, yeah, we could do that." Jesse said breathily from beside her. She glanced back at him, and she noticed that his cheeks were pink. Wait…the tops of his ears were, too. She stood up, and he quickly followed, practically tripping over his feet. She grabbed his hand to settle him as they walked to the elevator. He was acting weird.

They got onto the elevator, and she immediately pushed him back against the wall, standing on her toes to kiss him. He grunted when his back hit the metal, but his hands found her waist soon enough. He held onto her hips, but his body was stiff as a board, and his arms were tense. She broke the kiss and frowned at him. "Jess…are you a virgin?" She asked him calmly. He blushed bright red, looking away from her. He dropped his hands from her waist, and she realized that he was embarrassed. She had tried to ask the question as if it was no big deal (and it was no big deal…okay, it was kind of a big deal, because she wasn't sure if she was the right type of girl to take his virginity). "Hey, look at me." He kept his gaze off of her, and she sighed. She used her hand to guide his face back towards hers by his chin. "It's okay, you know, if you are. We don't have to have sex or anything, if you don't want." She chewed on her bottom lip. She definitely wanted to have sex, but if he wasn't into it, then they didn't have to have sex. He had a pained expression on his face, and she realized that maybe telling him that she wanted to have sex with him still, even after she figured out that he was a virgin, would make him feel better. Then again, she still couldn't figure out if she was the best person for him to lose it with. "Just let me know when you do, and I'm here." She said, and his eyebrows rose.

"You mean…you'd still have sex with me…even though I'm…"

"Still a virgin? Yeah, who cares? I mean, sure the first time will probably be kind of quick, but that's cool. First times with anyone are always weird, because everyone's trying to figure out who's gonna do what and what position does each person like and what everyone likes in bed…so, it's cool. I mean, I like how you make me feel," she said, and it was her turn to look away from him. "I like how you make me feel beautiful and smart and special, which is totally different from what I grew up thinking about myself. Why wouldn't I want to have sex with the guy who treats me like that?" He stepped closer to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and used the other hand to guide her by the cheek to his lips. They kissed for a while, and then the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Beca broke the kiss and stepped out, pulling Jesse with her by the hand. She walked them to her room, the one she was sharing with Fat Amy, and she slid the card into the slot, pushing the door open after the little light turned green. She held the door open with her shoulder. She looked at him expectantly, and he blew out a breath. "Um, would it be okay if I came in, or should I go?" He asked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Jesse, do you want to have sex with me?" She asked him. She wanted to be sure that they were on the same page before she stepped away from the door and let him inside the hotel room.

"Um…yeah, I'm mean, have you seen you? Like you're beyond gorgeous, and I…god, I _love_ you, Beca. I know you didn't want to hear that, but I totally do. I had to say to you." He was rambling, and she cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you, too, nerd." She whispered against his lips. "Now, I need to know if I'm going to need a cold shower later or if I'm just going to need a shower later to wash away some debauchery." He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to try my best to not suck at my first time fooling around with a girl." He told her as he kissed her hard, pushing forward so she had no choice but to step backwards. He grabbed the door in one of his hands once their bodies exited the door's frame. He slammed it shut behind them, guiding her into the room until he had her pushed down onto a bed.

"Believe me…it's not possible." She told him before she pulled him more firmly against her body.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_." Beca muttered as she flipped through her day planner. It had been six weeks since the ICCA Finals competition. She tapped the pen onto the opened book, studying the date circled in bright red and began counting on her fingers. _Shit_.

"What's up, Becs?" She jumped, knocking over her to-go coffee mug, making the lid pop off and spill towards the side of the table. She cursed, grabbing the mug, and then a bunch of napkins, trying to clean up her mess. "Whoa! You okay?" She shook her head as she glanced at Stacie, who was helping her sop up the mess.

"No, I'm not. I'm so fucking screwed. _Shit_!" Stacie frowned, tossing her soiled napkins before she sat down on the seat away from the rest of the mess. She reached out, laying a hand on Beca's.

"What's wrong?"

"Stacie…it's been six weeks since the finals competition."

"Well, actually it's been five weeks and three days, but…oh, you're glaring at me. Right, so six weeks…what's the big deal?" Beca just stared at her, waiting for the busty brunette to catch her thought process. "I mean, do you really miss the Bellas that much? We all meet up regularly for coffee and pizza and slumber parties anyways…so it's like the same as before, minus Aubrey being a Fem-bot-Nazi chick, and all the cardio." Stacie chattered as she studied her fingernails. Suddenly, she slapped her hand on the table and turned to Beca. "HOLY SHIT!" Well, there it was. She finally got it. "Are you _pregnant_?" She whispered the last word like it was dirty. "I literally was just coming over to remind you of the big 'yay, finals start next week' blowout that the Trebles were throwing at their house tonight, but you're telling me that you're pregnant!?"

"No, I don't know! Shit!" Beca buried her face into her hands. She and Jesse had been safe, right? Like, they had sex that night, and everything was cool. It was like they fit together right, and it wasn't that awkward. She laughed when she accidentally elbowed him in the gut, and then when he accidentally head-butt her. The sex had been pretty good, but they hadn't exactly had any since that night. Sure, they fooled around, a hand job and some fingering under the blankets during the movication sessions (Jesse had finally figured out what kept her attention on the movie, and that was mutual masturbation), or going down on each other in between classes—but they both had roommates who were homebodies (despite Kimmie Jin's stellar personality, she and her fellow Asians were always coming and going at random times; Benji didn't exactly have too many friends, except for Jesse and a few of the other Trebles who had taken him under their wings), and the rest of their teammates made a game of trying to catch the two of them in the act of doing something other than making out, so they were constantly popping up whenever they knew that two of them were having some alone time. So, they just hadn't been doing anything that could result in her getting pregnant. Not since the night of the finals.

"You two use protection right?" Beca crinkled her nose. They did use a condom that night. The first two times, but she woke up in the middle of the night to Jesse kissing her neck and sliding his hand between her legs, and somehow she found herself on top, digging her nails into his chest as she rode him, and she didn't think that they used a condom that time. Shit. She was a fucking idiot.

"Yeah…but we might have forgotten it once." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm gonna throw up."

"Let's get you a pregnancy test, okay? But, you should probably tell Jesse…you know…that you're _late_." Beca paled, because there was no way in hell she wanted to do that. She shook her head. "Beca, you have to. Having him there…it will make you feel better, no matter the results, okay?" She closed her eyes, dropping her head onto the table as she groaned. "Speak of the devil, here comes Jesse now."

She didn't raise her head when she heard the chair beside her get pulled away from the table. She felt the heat of his hand on her upper back. "You okay, babe?" The sound of his voice gave her butterflies, which made her feel like a total asshole, because she wasn't the relationship-type, but now she was in a relationship where she and her boyfriend would say 'I love you' at the end of each call or whenever they left each other or randomly while eating cereal as they sat on the floor of dorm rooms with textbooks surrounding them. "Becs, you're scaring me. Do you feel okay?"

"She's feeling a little under the weather, Jesse." Stacie said, earning a growl from Beca. "Actually, she's a lot under the weather…go on, Beca. Tell him." The petite brunette growled again. "Fine, I will then, Miss Baby! She's late, Jesse."

"Late for what?" Jesse asked, and Beca's head flew up to study him. Seriously, was he that _dense_?

"_Late_, Jesse. As in, _two weeks late_." She snapped. He scratched the back of his head, still confused before he suddenly froze. His jaw dropped, and he dropped his hand to his lap.

"Holy shit!" The two of them glared at Stacie who had exclaimed that that had been what she had said, as well. "Do you have a test? Did you take it? If you're pregnant, I'm, like, totally here for you and everything, but I'm kind of scared about being a teen dad. Like, we're _nineteen_, Beca."

"I know how old we are!" She snapped, standing up. She grabbed her day planner and her messenger bag and started away from the table. He was saying all of the _wrong_ things right now, and she needed to get away.

"Wait! Beca! Stop." She crossed her arms against her chest when he blocked her path, pulling her into a hug against his chest. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm scared, and I can't imagine how you're feeling right now. I just…I love you so much, Beca, and I'll be here no matter what it is that you decide, okay? I mean, babies are cute, so I'll totally be a dad if you wanna be a mom,, and then if you don't…well, it's totally the most selfless thing you can do to give a baby for adoption, so I'll be there with you if you decide to go that route. And, then, there's the whole abortion thing, and I totally get it if you don't want to do either of the other options, so you pick option c…" He was rambling, but at least he was saying some of the right things at the moment.

"I don't have a test." She told him, and he wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's gonna be okay, Beca. We'll go get a test now." He stood up, holding his hand out to her. She interlaced her fingers with his, and he guided her out of the dining hall.

* * *

_5:23 PM Tues, Apr 24_

_To: Boobs McGee_

_UPDATE: IM NOT A TEEN MOM LETS GO PARTY_

_5:25 PM Tues, Apr 24_

_To: DJ Bitch_

_THANK FUCKING GOD! LETS GET HAMMERED SLUT_

* * *

**Author's Note: So, it's short. Sorry. I have a feeling that all of them are going to be short, but I hope that you liked it! **


	2. Text 2 - Jeca ft Chloe

**Texts from Last Night**

**A series of **_**Pitch Perfect**_** Stories**

**Text 2 –**

**(224): **He started french braiding my hair while I was blowing him. The question is not why, but how.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar.**

**Author's Note: So, I already had this one written, but I wasn't sure how I felt about it. So, with a little editing/tweaking, I just decided to post it. Let me know what you think! Takes place post-Bellas/Trebles initiation. **

* * *

Beca Mitchell woke up to a serious hangover. She clutched at her head, whimpering slightly. Last night's Hood Night was, without a doubt, insane. She had drunk so much that she'd probably momentarily turned into a fish swimming in a vat of jungle juice that tasted like a combination of urine (also known as the Red Bull), cherry cough syrup, and vodka. She combed a couple of loose pieces of hair from her eyes, frowning when she realized that her hair was in a French braid down the back of her head. Um, didn't she go to the party with her hair in loose curls with some pulled back? She shook her head, figuring she probably drunkenly braided it in hopes of not getting sick all over it in the event that she threw up. There were only a few things about the night before that she remembered. The first was that she joined the Bellas like a total fucking douchebag. The only reason why she did it was so that her dad would help her get to LA at the end of the year. She wouldn't be able to do it alone, and she sure as hell wouldn't be able to make it through four years at this hell hole, taking bullshit music theory classes and a biology class that she aced in high school (shut up! So what if she was actually smart!).

The second thing that she remembered from the night before was that she had to pledge not to hook up with a Treblemaker. This was one of the stupidest things she had ever had to do in her whole life. Like, seriously, no one could tell her who she could and could screw around with, especially not uptight blondes with projectile vomiting and control issues. The oath was probably total bullshit anyways, used as a way to scare the newcomers into not screwing the enemy. It wasn't like anyone could say for sure one way or another that anything happened.

She yawned, and it was like she was trying to dry-swallow a huge pill with a mouthful of cotton, which made her gag. She sat up, and she became aware that she was, in fact, naked from the top up. She blinked an eye open, lifting the sheet to see that she was _completely_ naked. Well, it looks like she either decided to strip and go to bed naked or she hooked up with someone the night before. She glanced to her side and found that she was the only one in bed, so if she had hooked up, the person had left at some point. Wait, shit. She was sitting up topless in a room she shared with her creepy, antisocial roommate. She looked over to find that the bed was made pristinely, complete with hospital corners on the sheets and the blankets tucked beneath the mattress. Kimmie Jin's bed looked unbelievably uncomfortable and difficult to climb into—kind of like her overall personality (not that people would climb into her…actually, she didn't know whether or not Kimmie Jin was getting it on with any of her fellow Koreans that she spent so much time with; maybe she was).

There was a pounding on the door, and Beca jumped, pushing a hand to her head. "Stop!" She called out, wincing again. She stood up and stumbled to where her robe was hanging over the back of her desk chair. She pulled it on, crossing her arms over her breasts, trying to limit the evidence that she was naked beneath the robe. She stumbled to the door, wincing at the brightness of the sun coming in the window. She opened it to find a grinning Jesse Swanson standing there holding a tray with two large coffees in it. Her eyes widened when he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, but I figured you would need coffee. Oh, by the way, you talk in your sleep." She wanted to throw up. What the fuck happened last night? He handed her the coffee and moved towards the bed, dropping onto her bed. He leaned back against the wall, taking a sip of his coffee. He closed his eyes, both hands gripping the coffee that was resting on his lap.

She stared at him in confusion (and horror), because she _wasn't_ going to get kicked out of the Bellas after one night for fucking him. Did they have sex? "Um…" His eyes opened, his gaze finding her. She took a sip of the coffee—how did he know her favorite kind? "So, about last night…"

"Yeah, so I didn't exactly plan for that to happen, but you and I spent most of the night together, drinking and talking. You wanted to leave, so I offered to walk you home. We came back here, you kissed me, and here we are." She cursed under her breath.

"Did anyone see us leave together?" She asked, chewing on her bottom lip. He frowned. She set her coffee down on top of her dresser that was by the door.

"I don't know. Everyone was pretty drunk last night. Why?"

"Did _Aubrey_ see us leave last night?"

"I don't know. _Why_?"

"No one can know, Jesse. I swear to fucking God, if I get kicked out of the Bellas after being in it for five minutes, because you and I hooked up last night, I'm going to kill _you_."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"There's a rule in the fucking Bellas that we don't hookup with Trebles. If I get kicked out because I was drunk and horny and you were fucking there! Uggh! I'm trying to get to fucking LA, and this can't be happening!" She buried her face into her hands. If she got kicked out, her dad wasn't going to follow through with his side of the deal, because it would just prove what a fuckup she is in his eyes.

"Whoa, Beca." She felt him wrap his arms around her. She hadn't even heard him get off her bed or set aside the coffee that was in his hand _or anything_. "Hey, what are you talking about?"

"My dad said that if I _tried_ for a year, he'd help me get to LA if I still didn't be here. So, I joined the Bellas, have been going to my classes, and all that crap, and now Aubrey's gonna kick me out, because you and I had sex!"

"Well, if it's any consolation, we didn't have _sex_-sex." She furrowed her brow at him. "I mean, we had sex, but it wasn't a homerun."

"Yes, Jesse, because that makes me feel so much better. It shouldn't have happened _at all_." He looked away, and she knew that she had upset him, but she couldn't worry about that.

"I was just trying to…you know what? I stopped us from sleeping together, because I thought that we were…I like you, Beca. I thought you liked me back. I didn't want last night to be our first time, when we were both too drunk to remember it. I'm sorry that…whatever. I'm out. Happy?" She sighed as he pushed past her. She reached out, grabbing his arm, stopping him.

"Jesse," she chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She blew out a breath, rubbing her forehead. "I…" She stopped talking, looking away from him. "I'm not good at this kind of thing, okay? You're so annoying." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Uggh! This isn't going well. Look, what I mean is that you're always there, and you're always flirting with me. I just…"

"I'm gonna go." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I just meant that…I like you, too." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" She refused to look at him. She mumbled it again. "Sorry, still didn't hear you." She raised her eyes to glare at him.

"I said I like you, too." She growled at him, and then she noticed the smirk. She smacked him, but he grabbed her hand, pressing his lips to the back of it. "You're an asshole."

"You like me." He took a step closer, leaning down to brush his lips over hers. "And, I like you, but you might want to go brush your teeth, because I can taste last night's alcohol." She punched him in the stomach.

"I'm going to go shower. Bye!" She grabbed her towel and shower caddy.

"I mean, if we're getting you kicked out of the Bellas, we may as well make sure that it is for a good reason." She rolled her eyes.

"And, you're gonna wear what?"

"You got an extra towel lying around here, right? I'll wear this."

"Last night's clothes?"

"Nah, I went home and changed while I was out getting coffee. Wow. You were _really_ drunk last night."

"How are you not hung over?"

"No matter how drunk I get, I never get a hangover. Let's go." He reached into her closet for her spare towel. "I'm gonna go sneak into the bathroom." He left the room, and she shook her head. Her phone buzzed from where it was lying on the floor, tucked in the pocket of her jean jacket. She bent over, pulling it out, and she saw that she had a text from Chloe. She opened the text and saw that she had sent a series of, surprisingly, grammatically correct texts to the older redhead the night before.

_1:37 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
From: Chloe Beale_

_BECA! Saw u leave w/ J. Distracted A. U no the rules. WTF were u thinking_

_1:39 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
To: Chloe Beale_

_Jesse is just walking me home. He said, and i quote, "a gentleman would not leave a young lady to walk home from a party at which she was obviously drinking when she could be assaulted by some unsavory characters." Dude's such a freak. Don't tell her_

_1:42 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
From: Chloe Beale_

_I wont tell her. Just dont hookup with him. Ull get kicked out of the Bellas!_

_2:50 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
To: Chloe Beale_

_Dont h8 me. Hooked up with Jesse._

_2:51 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
From: Chloe Beale_

_?!_

_2:53 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
To: Chloe Beale_

_Wouldn't have told you at all, but I needed to tell someone. Only went to 3rd._

_2:54 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
To: Chloe Beale_

_He started french braiding my hair while I was blowing him. The question is not why, but how._

_9:21 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
From: Chloe Beale_

_Saw J this morning while getting coffee to help w/ last nite's hangover. Did sum recon. He's got 2 lil sisters & just a mom. Helped her get them ready in AM b4 skool. Now u no HOW. I wanna no WHY._

Beca started laughing as she read through the texts. Jesse was the one who French braid her hair the night before? What the fuck? She couldn't wait to let him have it over that. She put her phone down and hurried to the bathroom.

* * *

Two hours later, while Jesse was asleep in the bed beside her, Beca grabbed her phone from where she left it on the shelf. She held back a chuckle when saw Chloe had texted her again after she had gone to get in the shower. The redhead was somewhere in the dorm, probably about ready to pee her pants over the lack of response from Beca. The petite brunette began to text her back.

_9:22 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
From: Chloe Beale_

_Did he atleast return the favor_

_11:42 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
To: Chloe Beale _

_Apparently, he was afraid that i'd wind up throwing up, and if he is around vomit, he will vomit. He figured that by french braiding my hair, he wouldn't have to hold my hair back in the event that i puked._

_11:44 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
To: Chloe Beale _

_Also. Yes. And then some ;)_

_11:45 AM Sun, Sep. 18  
To: Chloe Beale _

_Can we play 'let's keep the fact that J & B are hooking up a secret from Aubrey?' Dude's good with his tongue._

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope it was funny!**


End file.
